criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Eagles
Burning Eagles is the sixty first fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the third in Europe and the World Edition. Case Background In the end of the last case, the team found that The Burning Eagle was creating a massive riot in Amsterdam, sending the team to the Netherlands. As they reached the local airport, a bomb was suddenly seen falling into the middle of the city, making Teresa and the player go and see what was going on. When they reached it, they found a skull and a arm, opening a new investigation. When they got the autopsy results, Amelia told the team that the victim was tied to the falling missile causing his body to be blown apart. The interesting part was that Amelia also said that in his hand, he had a burning eagle brand. Amelia, with the help of Kuno and Oliver, were able to identify the victim as the owner of Cardford Buildings, Tobias Cardford, who was tied to the missile that exploded in the city center. The killer was a missile builder named Dominic Hawking. Dominic used to work for Tobias but one day, Dominic forgot to build a pillar support in a building, causing the building to collapse so Tobias had fired him. Then Dominic starting working on missile building in a Russian company. Yet he never was complete as he felt that something in him was missing. Dominic started to plan a solution which was to kill Tobias in revenge. He called Tobias saying that one of his employees was drunk in his site forcing the CEO to go there to grab his employee. When he got there, Dominic knocked him down, branded Tobias' palm with his master's symbol and tied him to a missile. Then he had attached the missile to his biplane and flew over Amsterdam. Soon he had released the missile over the city, killing Tobias and other innocent people. In court, Dominic explained exactly what he did to the court. Judge Chambers said that Dominic may had a sad story, but the murder got him nowhere as he could have simply talked with Tobias. Since Dominic had killed innocent lives and was not willing to reveal the Burning Eagle's identity, Judge Chambers gave him a life sentence with no chance of parole. In Secrets of a Dead Europe 3, the team found out from Eloise Harries that «The Burning Eagle» had 3 helpers, Dominic and two other members. So the team started looking for the first one known as Jacob Shredder. At the end of the case, the team received a call from an unknown person that told the team of a clue: The Burning Eagle's minion was attending the Oktoberfest, making the team to pack their bags and travel to the country of Germany. Summary Victim *'Tobias Cardford' (He was tied to a missile that exploded in the city center) Murder Weapon *'Missile' Killer *'Dominic Hawking' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats muffins. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a windmill badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats muffins. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats muffins. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a windmill badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats muffins. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a windmill badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats muffins. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a windmill badge. Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer eats muffins. *The killer smokes. *The killer wears a windmill badge. *The killer's blood type is B-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Explosion Site. (Clues: Victim's Remains, Locked Safe, Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Windmill Sign; New Crime Scene: Windmill Field) *Investigate Windmill Field. (Clues: File, Broken Missile; New Suspect: Terrence Spence) *Talk to the owner of the windmill. (Prerequisite: Play Windmill Field as a task) *Examine File. (Result: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Dominic Hawking's handwriting; New Suspect: Dominic Hawking's handwriting) *Talk to Dominic Hawking about the explosion. (Prerequisite: Dominic Hawking's handwriting identified) *Examine Broken Missile. (Result: Missile) *Analyze Missile. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Tiffany Baker) *Talk to the crash survivor. (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Remains. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats muffins) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See who this Eloise Harries is. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Missile Hangar. (Clues: Wooden Box, Pistol; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Lighter) *Analyze Lighter. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Avery Walsh) *Return the pistol to the mayor of Amsterdam. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Entrance. (Clues: Suitcase, Torn Photo; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Examine Pregnancy Test. (Result: Urine) *Analyze Urine. (12:00:00) *Talk to Tiffany Baker about the pregnancy test. (Prerequisite: Urine analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Ask Terrence what he was doing in that photo. (Prerequisite: Photo repaired) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boxes. (Clues: Torn Paper, Bomb) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Scrapbook Page) *Talk to Eloise about her mother. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook Page restored) *Talk to Avery about her daugher. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook Page restored) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (09:00:00) *Talk to Dominic about the bomb. (Prerequisite: Disarmed Bomb analyzed) *Investigate Debris. (Clues: Pocket Knife, Broken Badge) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a B-) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Windmill Badge) *Analyze Windmill Badge. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a windmill badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Burning Eagles: Part 3. (No stars) Secrets of a Dead Europe: Part 3 *Examine Anonymous Letter. (Result: Letter; Available after unlocking Secrets of a Dead Europe) *See what Dominic knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Letter revealed) *Investigate Missile Hangar. (Clue: Glass Eye) *Examine Glass Eye. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Eloise Harries's DNA) *Talk to Eloise Harries. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Windmill Field. (Clue: Torn Poster; Prerequisite: Talk to Eloise Walsh) *Examine Poster. (Result: Emblem) *Examine Emblem. (Result: Burning Eagle's Logo) *Talk to Dominic once again. (Reward: Burning Eagle Badge) *Investigate Explosion Site. (Clue: Map of Europe; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Map of Europe. (Result: Map of Europe) *Analyze Map of Europe. (15:00:00) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:Europe: MysteryJones